Ickybod Clay
Ickybody Clay is a ghostly ghoul with a pumpkin for a head. He appears in the first ClayFighter and reappears in the third game in the series, ClayFighter 63⅓. Ickybod Clay aspires to be terrifying and scares whoever he meets. Clayfighter In the first clayfighter game, he could throw balls of ectoplasm, ram into his opponents, and had an anti air attack. It is unknown how he did in the tournament, but he didn't win (Tiny did according to the manual of C2: Judgement Clay). It's ironic because he could do an infinite combo against Tiny if you let yourself be cornered by him, throw him, teleport to the side of the screen you threw him against and then repeat the process. C2: Judgement Clay He was rumored to be in it with reused sprites from the first game, but he didn't actually appear. Another thing supporting this rumor is that he isn't on Mount Mushmore (along with the other fighters who didn't reappear in the sequel). His reason for not being in this game is explained in Clayfighter 63 1/3: He was exiled. Clayfighter 63 1/3 Able to use his pumpkin head for a weapon, he can smash it against the enemy, throw it as a projectile weapon, and dribbles it like a basketball for one of his victory animations. In Clay Fighter: Sculptor's Cut, his map is Mudvile Mansion, Also shared by Dr.Kiln's lost hand High Five. His main goal in the game is to scare everyone on the island of claymoto, and to be the master of terror. His combo moves are - A upward spiral trapping enemys in a barrage of 7 hits, Ickybod shooting into the enemy and taking control of his/her body and throwing them, And his Frightmare attack that spins the enemy in midair and throws them far, but this move has a unlikely chance of working since you have to be right next to the enemy when you land. Ending Sculptor's cut The final fight in Ickybod's playthrough is Earthworm Jim, the main hero of the Earthworm Jim video games. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Here is their fight dialogue: Icky Bod Clay: Icky's the name, Scaring's my game. Earthworm Jim: Gosh, I'm really scared. I may just go crawl under a rock. Icky Bod Clay: That's where you'll be when I'm done with you! Earthworm Jim: Prepare to eat cow! Ickybod Clay has succeeded in scaring all of the good guys off the island of Claymodo. He knew that those weaklings didn't stand a ghost of a chance. His spirit high, his sole wish was to terrorize everyone on Claydonia and frighten all that see him! Icky's dream has just come to life as he has made our heroes flee from his haunting visage! I'm afraid that's the end of this macabre tale. Moves Clayfighter Ecto ball- Down, Down-forward, Forward, punch Dart dive- Hold back, then press forward and punch Teleport- LP+LK, MP+MK, HP+HK Ecto punch-Forward, down, down-forward punch Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves Head Throw-Down, Down-forward, forward, punch Bats-Back, down, down-back, punch Spinwheel- Hold back and then press forward and punch Upward Wheel-Forward, down, back, MP Boo-hooken-Forward, down, down-forward punch Teleport-Forward, down, down-forward, kick Ghostly bash-Hold back, and then press forward and kick Super combos Frightmare-Down, forward, Down, forward, kick Ghost cyclone-Forward forward back back kick Super Ghostly bash-Down, back, down, back, LP (cl) Claytality Vortex Spin- HCF+L(1/2 screen) Let's Party-down, down, forward, back+R Quotes *"Icky ALWAYS wins!" *"Squirm like a worm!" *"Now you see me, now you don't!" *"Wicked!" *"Peekaboo!" *"I'll get you, and your little dog too!" Videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 thumb|400px|left|playthrough by vidfreak727. Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker